


Returning to the River

by EducationalAdmiral



Series: If This Is Your Final Destination [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archie Feels Bad, Crying, Death, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of it, Wakes & Funerals, im sorry this is so sad, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalAdmiral/pseuds/EducationalAdmiral
Summary: He left Riverdale just over a month before he got the call- one from a number that he didn’t recognize, but the area code drove him to pick up.He heard FP’s gravely voice, tired and worn from lack of use while he rotted away in jail for so long. Archie’s heart skipped a beat, confused at why FP would be calling him till he realized that there was really only one reason.“Archie?” FP asked. “It’s FP.”“Yeah,” Archie said. “What’s up?” He asked, trying to be casual because it couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was. There was no way. He refused to believe that-“It’s Jughead. He’s dead.”///Or, after Jughead's death, all his friends find out the news and cope as best they can.





	Returning to the River

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to the previous work in this series, Bloody Waters (pt. 1). You don't need to read the first work, but I would recommend it. 
> 
> This story included references to character death by suicide. If this content makes you uncomfortable, proceed with caution.

There was a thin sheet of ice coating the river.

///

He left Riverdale just over a month before he got the call- one from a number that he didn’t recognize, but the area code drove him to pick up. 

He heard FP’s gravely voice, tired and worn from lack of use while he rotted away in jail for so long. Archie’s heart skipped a beat, confused at why FP would be calling him till he realized that there was really only one reason.

“Archie?” FP asked. “It’s FP.”

“Yeah,” Archie said. “What’s up?” He asked, trying to be casual because it couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was. There was no way. He refused to believe that-

“It’s Jughead. He’s dead.”

Still, Archie’s stomach flipped and part of him wanted to spill his guts out onto the wood flooring of his tiny apartment. It felt surreal, just like it did in his sophomore year when he heard about Jason.

“What.. What happened to him?”

“They found his body in Sweetwater River today,” FP explained. “They think he’s.. He’s been under there a while. It was frozen over. Some poor kid was out by the river and spotted him under the ice.”

Archie was silent for a moment, his mouth going dry. FP took it as a signal to keep talking.

“They… they ruled it a suicide.”

That got Archie to talk, even as his heart dropped to the floor and he had to lower himself into a chair in the corner of his apartment, worried that if he didn’t he’d collapse. 

“Did he leave a note?”

“No,” FP said. “They just… assumed. I can’t get out to search, else I’d be working to find out what happened to him. Jughead’s always been a sad kid but… I didn’t take him for the suicide type, I guess. He’s too stubborn for it.”

Archie thought it might have be the first time he’d ever heard FP sound so sad. 

“FP, I’m so sorry for your loss-”

“Don’t be. Ain’t like I was there for him when I had the chance.”

A sharp pain appeared in Archie’s stomach. Regret, his brain recognized because he’d.. He had walked out of Jughead’s life despite his desperate cries for him to stay and a month later his best friend was dead. 

“Don’t be sorry for me. Just.. be sorry for Jughead.”

“Are you gonna have a service for him?” Archie asked, even though his throat was starting to sting and it felt like a baseball had grown where his Adam’s Apple belonged. 

“Yeah,” FP replied with a sigh. “Glandy and Jellybean are coming down from Toledo. They’re gonna plan it. I just… I figured you needed to know. I’ll call you whenever we’ve got a date set. Jughead would- he would’ve wanted you to come.”

And suddenly FP hung up, leaving Archie alone with his thoughts and a bitter, hateful silence.

///

And a body stuck beneath it.

///

Eventually his phone rang again, waking him from whatever dream world he’d escaped to. One where Jughead was alive, and they were on that Fourth of July trip they had planned all those years ago. A dream world where they were happy- and it was ripped from him in a single second with a ring of his cellphone.

Veronica.

He’d forgotten entirely about the little late lunch/early dinner date they had planned. To his luck, the two had run into each other on the subways, and Veronica was able to recognize him, even though neither of them looked anything like they had in highschool. She had smiled and sat next to him and they had become so wrapped up in catching up that both of them missed their stops.

They had planned to work on repairing lost time more that night.

Archie picked up the phone a noticed the time- 4:02 pm. He was late by exactly thirty two minutes, and judging by Veronica’s sharp tone, she wasn’t happy with him.

“Where are you? I’ve got things to do, you know. If you didn’t wanna catch up you could’ve just said no.”

“Veronica..”

There was a moment of silence while he couldn’t force himself to say anything more but she still waited.

“Have… have you been crying?” She asked, and to Archie’s surprise he suddenly became aware of the tears dripping down his cheeks.

“What happened?” She asked before he had a chance to answer her first question.

“Can you.. Meet me at my apartment? I really don’t feel like going out right now.”

“Sure.. Text me your address, I’ll be over as soon as possible.”

Veronica hung up abruptly and Archie’s brain went on autopilot, typing his address into a text bubble and pressing send, then moving himself to his kitchen without thinking and grabbing a glass. He didn’t keep any alcohol in his house, still weary of it from high school hang overs and stories from Jughead about his father, but at that very moment, he wished he did so he could try to drown himself- more specifically that growing guilt he was feeling. He filled the glass with lukewarm tap water and made his way back to the main room of his apartment.

Eventually there was a knock at his door to which he replied that it was unlocked, and a rather worried looking Veronica made her way in.

Archie had no doubt that Veronica was just as, if not more, beautiful than she had been in high school. Her hair was dark as ever and her teeth had gotten somehow whiter, her eyes deeper and more entrancing. Her skin was tanner, body wrapped in clothes black as night and a gray overcoat shielding her from New York’s cold weather on top. Archie remembered a time when he would’ve been attracted to her or wanted to kiss her when she looked like that- but now he only felt exhausted.

“What happened?” She asked as she pushed the door shut behind her, pulling off her overcoat and hanging her purse on a hook near the door. “You look awful.”

Archie waited till she came and sat on the sofa opposite to him to start explaining because he figured she’d want to be sitting down to hear the news. God knew he wished he had been.

“FP called me.”

His voice died in his throat quickly and he had to psych himself up for speaking away, squirming under Veronica’s wide-eyed gaze while he did so. 

“Jughead committed suicide.”

He put it in the most medical terms he could because killed himself felt to real, felt to powerful. Too much like something Jughead would say, would jokingly threaten to do and for the first time Archie wondered if he’d missed the signs, if they’d always been there. If Jughead had been walking a balance beam for years and Archie had been too blind to notice.

Veronica’s face flipped through emotion after emotions till it finally settled on a look of sadness, but not surprise.

“Oh.. oh my god,” She mumbled, and then she let that sadness grow and take over, her body hunching in on itself and her hands flew to cover her mouth, cup her face, filter the air coming through.

“I…” She started, then stopped, trying to sort through her thoughts as her eyes started to burn. “I haven’t spoken to him in years. Not since senior year.”

Archie stared at her, and then he stood and moved to sit next to her on the sofa, allowing her to move her head against his chest and he curled around her, needing the comfort more than he would ever admit. Archie cried silently, tears dripping down his cheeks soundlessly, not wracked by sobs or hiccups. Veronica felt tears sliding down her cheeks too, making wet spots in Archie’s loose sweatshirt.

Eventually she had to move- her body was starting to cramp up and she felt like she was going to die of thirst. As she drew away from Archie and stood to move towards his kitchen she saw a look a realization pass his face.

“We have to tell Betty.”

///

The water around him was red, but he had no wounds. 

///

Archie was setting his laptop on the coffee table and typing in Betty’s number. Veronica had already told her that they would be calling- though she’d avoided explaining why. While both of them had attempted to keep in contact with Betty as best they could, Veronica had been more successful. It wasn’t like Archie hadn’t tried because, really, he had. But Betty and he never had a stable or close relationship anyway. There was always an awkwardness- an air of tension that neither knew how to resolve, and at some point, they both gave up.

Archie realized that he had no idea what happened between her and Jughead. He wondered halfway if she’d already gotten the news- but she would’ve called Veronica immediately, so she couldn’t have. Suddenly something sank in his gut, ripping him apart from the inside out, while he realized that he was the closest thing Jughead ever had for a friend, and that he’d been dead a month before Archie even knew.

He stared into a glass- now filled with a bitter tasting tea rather than plain water- and tried to calm himself. He needed to be calm for Betty’s sake. He imagined it would hit her hard. Jason’s death was one thing but… Jughead’s was another. Neither were expected but Betty actually knew Jughead, actually cared about him in a deep personal way- or at least she did once.

Archie hadn’t even realized how out of the loop he’d become.

Veronica lowered herself into the seat next to Archie, a cup in her hands, her face towards him, eyes still somewhat glassy.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Is that a real question?” He tried to laugh but his voice just broke. He shook his head slightly and then mumbled, “Let just get this over with.”

Veronica leaned forward and pressed the call button, to which Betty picked up almost immediately.

Archie almost laughed at how her looked because she was still beautiful and amazing and perfect. Her hair was still pulled taut in a ponytail and her eyes were still a crystal blueish green. Other than a ghost of purple under her eyes and a few lines creasing her face she looked exactly the same as she had the last time he saw her.

“What’s wrong?” She demanded immediately. “You guys look like you’ve been crying.”

Veronica met Archie’s eyes for a moment and she decided to take the lead.

“Betty,” she started, voice hesitant. “Something bad has happened.”

“What happened..?” Betty asked, her voice betraying the solid exterior she was putting on. 

“Jughead passed away,” Veronica said.

Betty gasped, her eyes shining over and lip quivering. Her eyes fluttered shut, a few heavy tears slipping down her cheeks and leaving red tracks in their wake.

“W-what happened?” She stuttered, reopening her eyes.

“They’re saying it was suicide,” Archie said slowly, calmly. Betty looked like she was going to throw up, and Archie felt the same. He hated seeing her cry.

“Jughead killed himself?” She asked, though her voice said that she didn’t believe it, her eyes shifting between the two of them quickly.

“They seem to think so,” Veronica explained. “He didn’t leave a note. They found him in the river- they think he did it about a month ago, but he got caught under the ice.”

Betty made another sound, somewhere between and hiccup and a gasp, a heavy intake of breath and a shutter of her shoulders and then she slowly hunched in on herself, making herself small. She didn’t dare speak again- her voice would catch in her throat and she knew that. She closed her eyes again, images of a frozen, dead Jughead flashing in her mind. One that she failed.

Archie looked over and saw Veronica crying again silently, gentle tears that she’d brush away with her index finger when they threatened to spill passed her cheekbones. He felt his own eyes start stinging again too. 

They were all silent for a long time after that, no words, only the sound of sniffles or hiccups between them. Eventually, Betty seemed to have calmed herself.

“We need to get everyone together, back in Riverdale,” She said, and she sounded certain. “Kevin, Joaquin, Cheryl. Everyone. We need to… we need to work through this.”

Her voice broke off, but Veronica understood what she meant.

“Together.”

///

His eyes were open, staring upwards, but his view was blocked by ice.

///

“Hey,” Kevin said to Joaquin, eyes scanning over the email. “They’re having everyone from my graduating class meet back in Riverdale. Would you wanna come?”

“Why would we ever go back there?” Joaquin said, finding his voice sharper than intended. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that but.. Don’t you hate that place?”

“The email says it’s important.. Something about Jughead. It’s kinda vague,” He explained, leaning back in his chair. “It might be nice. Plus, it isn’t like we’re moving back. We’ll just be visiting.”

“Eh,” Joaquin mumbled, leaning over Kevin’s shoulder and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Why not? Jughead’s a nice guy. Haven’t heard from him in ages.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kevin said playfully. “You’re mine.”

Joaquin scoffed. “You’re damn right I am.”

///

There were skeletons resting at the bottom of the river, reaching toward him with fleshless, bony fingers. 

///

“Who is this?” Cheryl asked sharply. “I’ll have you know this is a cell phone. Just take me off your list, I’m not interested in whatever you’re selling-”

“Wait- Cheryl. Please, don’t hang up. It’s Betty.”

“Betty Cooper?”

“Yes.”

“All the more reason to hang up.”

“Cheryl, it’s important, please.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Cheryl plainly said, “What.”

“We’re having a reunion back in Riverdale-”

“What makes you ever think I’d ever go back there- much less to see you?”

“Can you listen for one second please?” There was a brief pause and, after Betty could tell Cheryl was done interrupting, she continued. “Something bad happened. We’re trying to gather everyone so we can tell everyone in person cause it’s all.. It’s pretty heavy. Will you even consider coming? Please?”

“Maybe. What happened?”

“Cheryl, I-”

“I won’t come if you don’t tell me at least who.”

There was a brief silence, then Betty mumbled, “Jughead.”

While Cheryl had not been close to him at the time of Jason’s murder, her and Jughead secretly understood each other. Despite them living lives that would seem entirely different, they were actually extremely similar, and they bonded over that. The abuse they suffered, siblings lost to time and parents to different extent. The feeling of being kicked out and told to figure things out on your own, everything about them down to the fires that they set raging to the pasts they couldn’t handle.

Cheryl understood Jughead better than she figured anyone else did, even if they’d kept their blossoming friendship a secret till fate sent them down separate paths.

Cheryl realized she been silent too long and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

///

They ripped him down to join them.

///

Over the next few hours they arranged a meetup back in Riverdale for the next week and messaged as many people as they could get ahold of.

They’d gotten as many people are they could. Archie and Veronica drove down together, meeting Betty somewhere along the way so they could all be together. Cheryl had promised to come, Kevin and Joaquin as well. The Pussycats, Ethel, Reggie, and even Chuck Clayton. Everyone was coming to mourn.

From what Archie understood, he wasn’t the only one to have fallen out of contact with all his highschool friends. He knew that at least a handful of the attendees weren’t going to be there for Jughead, rather the reunion, but he didn’t care. He felt a sinking apathy grow heavy in his stomach.

He was silent the entire car ride, taking in Veronica’s music that was playing softly through the speakers and Betty’s small noises in reaction to the book she was reading. He only spoke when they prompted him, and even then he replied in short sentences as quickly as he could.

Eventually, they came upon Riverdale. The whole place was shrouded in a heavy looking mist, a dark cloud of sadness literally resting on the town. Archie had to hold back a sharp bark of bitter laughter. It was so… cliche. Jughead would’ve had something to say about it, a joke from that sardonic humor of his. But Jughead wasn’t there with him. He forced the thought out of his head and kept driving.

Archie pulled up in front of Betty’s house. Her mother had been kind enough to offer them all a place to stay- Betty, a given, but Veronica and Archie as well- while they were in town. Archie was still intimidated by Alice to some extent, but he’d sold his father's house to have money for his apartment in New York, and didn't have anywhere else to stay. He hopped out of the car quickly to help Veronica and Betty with their luggage in silence.

The house was eerily silent. The three of them had lost their flow from so many years of separation and Jughead’d missing voice wasn't helping at all. Archie knew that, had Jughead been there, he would've said something that made them all laugh and roll their eyes and all those years would have never mattered. But Jughead wasn't there. He never would be again. 

And it was all Archie’s fault.

He should've been there for him- he should've never left. He should've heard Jughead’s desperate cries for help- for attention. But he wasn’t there, and Jughead was dead. 

///

As the ice surrounded him- he felt regret, all too late.

///

Seeing all his peers from high school was bittersweet. He couldn’t shake the anger he was feeling, once aimed directly at himself now finding itself aimed at his former peers. Archie wasn’t the only one to fail Jughead, and he was slowly starting to come to terms with that. Jughead was just as much his friends as he was Betty and Veronica’s. Every single person in the room- Cheryl, Kevin, Joaquin, the Pussycats, Reggie.. Every one of them had the chance to reach out to him. And none of them did.

Jughead had become a statistic. In their minds, he was just the emo kid from their school. He was just some loser wearing black, a threat to their safety, the ‘school shooter’ type. He wasn’t a brilliant writer, he wasn’t an intellectual to them. He was just a number- another victim of Riverdale’s sick hatred. He was the son of a serpent, he was an evil that they all avoided like the plague. They had done this to him, all of them. 

So, Archie found it hard to be appreciative of the toasts they gave with raised champagne glasses. The stories of Jughead in teenage years that he could tell were lies because Jughead didn’t talk like that, Jughead didn’t act like that, Jughead hated you all so why the hell did we invite you here- 

Still, he pushed down his anger and replaced it with apathy. That’s what Jughead would do in this situation- right? He and that sardonic humor of his would come in full swing and save everyone’s mood. Archie was no Jughead- he couldn’t make people laugh with a dark twisted comment. Apathy, though, he could do that. 

He kept up the facade as long as he could. He didn’t cry. He didn’t share stories when they went around the table. When Kevin confronted him about it, he dodged. He didn’t grieve- not there- he wasn’t going to let these people see him cry. They didn’t deserve it.

But when they were looking into buying a headstone, Gladys asking him if they should put Forsythe Pendleton or Jughead on the grave, he broke apart. He stared down at the text message and suddenly he couldn’t breath. He was gasping for air but none was coming. He set his phone to the side, hunching his spine and putting his head in his hands, clawing his fingers through his hair roughly and carelessly. No tears were coming but he felt like he was crying- he felt like throwing up. He felt like throwing himself off a cliff.

“Hey, Archie, you okay? Veronica and I heard-” Betty was at the door, knocking softly as she pushed the door open. “Oh, Archie..”

She walked in without permission and sat down next to Archie, silently. She put a hand on his back hesitantly, not moving it once it was set. She looked at his face, her eyes sympathetic and sad. He couldn’t make eye contact with her. 

“Sorry, I’m just…” He tried to explain but she shushed him.

“You don’t have to explain, Archie,” She said. He could feel her hand tense on his back. “You’re allowed to cry. Jughead.. He was your best friend. You’re allowed to be sad about this. You’re allowed to be angry.”

“I just..” Archie felt his teeth clench and his face heat up. “No one was there for him. Not his dad- no one else from our school, not his mom, not his sister. He had no one but me, Betty.. How the hell.. How the hell was I supposed to save him? I could barely fuckin’.. I could barely keep myself from the edge sometimes. How was I supposed to.. I couldn’t..”

“You couldn’t. Jughead was.. He needed all of us. I wasn’t there for him. I was selfish. I didn’t try hard enough. None of us did. Don’t blame yourself. We all did this.”

Archie nodded, and let himself sob, a complete, full release for the first time. When he was finished, he let out a sigh that lifted a weight off his shoulders. His name was Archie, not Atlas. He didn’t need the world on his shoulders.

///

The river he hated for having blood in it was filled with his now.

///

“I tried to kill myself here once,” Cheryl whispered. “That was a long time ago. But do you remember it?

“I remember you and your friends running to save me. I wanted to be with my brother so badly, and you wouldn’t let me be. You and your friends ripped me out of this grave. You saved my life. Archie punched his hands through the ice- his blood was everywhere, wasn’t it? He broke his hand for me.

“And Veronica, she hated me. Betty did too. After everything I did to them two they saved me. Veronica took me to her house and warmed m by her fire. Betty.. After everything I did to her sister, she helped track me down. And you, Jughead Jones..

“I never understood. But I do now. That look on your face that day. You saved me because you felt the same, right? You and I. We were never that different, were we?”

Cheryl dipped her toes into the cold water, letting her words get washed away with the wind. 

“And now look what you’ve done. You saved me from the exact same fate you chose for yourself. What does that make you? You were always better with words than I was. But it makes you a hypocrite, doesn’t it?”

She stuck her feet further in her water, letting the chill run up her spine.

“Don’t worry though, I forgive you. I won’t be making the same mistake you did. I just hope.. Wherever you are. If you’re out there somewhere, hearing this, you understand that I’m sorry. You saved me once. I.. I wish I’d been here to return the favor.”

Cheryl took her feet out of the water and brushed a few small tears away from her eyes. She pulled back on her shoes and left the river, never to return to it.

///

And no one would mourn. 

///

“Do you wish you’d done something differently?” Joaquin asked, his hand reaching for his can of soda on the coffee table.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Jughead was your friend,” he explained, shrugging. “Do you wish you’d been closer? That we’d stayed?”

Kevin didn’t reply for a few minutes, he just let his brain run with only the background noise of whatever tv show was playing on his houses big screen. 

“No,” Kevin answered finally, shaking his head. “I.. Jughead was my friend, but I don’t ever think I was really his. If that makes sense. We didn’t really get each other, we were just friends by association. He kinda scared me at first, to be honest.”

“You were scared of Jughead?” Joaquin asked, his brows raising slightly. “You were afraid of him but not me?”

“I never said I wasn’t scared of you,” Kevin explained, smiling softly. “I just got over it.”

Joaquin laughed at that, but cut it short.

“I wish I’d done things differently. I only knew him through you as a friend but.. I knew FP wasn’t good to him. Hell, I helped his dad clean up a murder. I saw so much of my own childhood in Jughead’s. That pain, the abuse and the abandonment. And Jughead dealt with it longer than me. I wish I’d tried to save him. I did things with the Serpents that I regretted. I should’ve helped him get away from them- from this town. I got a second chance at living after all I did. Jughead should’ve gotten a chance to escape, too.”

Kevin nodded sadly, taking Joaquin’s hand into his own and squeezing it.

“I agree. Life just.. Isn’t fair sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Joaquin huffed. “Tell me about it.”

///

No one would care.

///

The service was a week after everyone had gotten the news. The whole town seemed to be there. Even FP, with a police escort, was able to come. FP thanked god that he was going to be able to attend his own son's funeral- he didn’t know what he would’ve done if he missed another important day in his son's life- his death.

The Pussycats sang a cover of one of Jughead’s favorite songs- the most played on his spotify- Believer, by Imagine Dragons. No one knew why Betty was blushing the way she was, but no one questioned it.

The service was beautifully un-cliche. Archie decided that Jughead would’ve liked it. It was a mild weathered day. There were no clouds and not a drop of rain fell, but the sun wasn’t blaring either. The temperature was mid 70’s and the flowers were just budding. Everything about it was in the middle- nothing extreme. Tears were shed, stories were told. Today, all of them were true. They lowered the casket into the ground softly, silently. Everyone knew they could’ve been better. 

Jellybean approached Archie after the service was finished and everyone was preparing for a late lunch at the Copper’s home. It had been years since Archie had seen Jellybean. She had visited frequently for a few years, but lives got busy and she could hardly come once or twice a year anymore. He knew she must’ve felt guilty, too. 

She was tall with deep, dark hair- pale skin and bags hanging gracefully under her eyes. She looked just like her brother, and Archie couldn’t imagine how much that hurt. 

“Thank you,” She said to him, completely unprompted.

“Thank you for what?” He asked.

“For being there for him when I couldn’t be. Even if it didn’t save him. It made the fall easier. You were a good friend, Archie. He loved you. Sometimes that just isn’t enough. Don’t blame yourself, alright?”

Archie was quiet for a second.

“So long as you do the same. This isn’t your fault either, JB.”

She smiled at him.

“Sounds like a deal.”

///

Or maybe they would.

///

Veronica, Betty, Archie, Kevin, Joaquin, Cheryl.. All of his friends, whether they knew they had been or not, were gathered around the grave a few weeks later. Grass had started to grow over it, and all of them were getting ready to leave Riverdale and head back to their lives.

They had flowers, and movie posters, and poems Jughead written, and cards. One by one, they set them by the headstone.

“Jughead,” Archie said softly, joined hands with Betty and Veronica who reached out to the people next to them, the movement following till everyone was joined together. “I don’t know if you are here. But we aren’t gonna forget you. We love you, man. None of us wanted it to go down like this. It’s too late now, but we’re sorry.”

“We should’ve been there for you.” Betty whispered.

“We should’ve reached out.” Veronica added.

“We know we’re too late. But if you can hear us, we hope you’ll forgive us.” Kevin said, squeezing Joaquin’s hand tightly.

“We don’t deserve it,” Cheryl mumbled. “We know that.”

“We just hope, wherever you end up,” Archie took back up. “You know that we love you. And we miss you. Every single one of us.”

They stood in silence for a few quiet moments, and then they walked away, each in their own direction.

///

Yeah, of course they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Reviews, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are all appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [ EducationalAdmiral! ](https://educationaladmiral.tumblr.com/)


End file.
